What is Love?
by finalfantasized
Summary: A series of short vignettes about various pairings, some of which tend to be slightly strange...the newest one is EdeaXXemnas. Our most cracked out one is SoraXShelinda...please enjoy, and review!
1. HaynerXFuu

The first of a series of short ficlets about pretty much any kind of pairing. This one happens to be a crack pairing, one that i adore very much. please enjoy!

* * *

No one actually knew why Hayner hated Seifer so much. When Roxas had first met him, he chalked it up to the fact that Seifer had probably made fun of him when they were younger. When he had confronted Pence and Ollette about it however, he learned that Seifer hadn't actually done anything to slight Hayner until the boy had started antagonizing him. To this day, three of the four friends were clueless as to why Hayner so violently disliked the older boy. What really baffled them though were Hayner's actions during lunch. The blond would stare at Seifer's table with an indiscernible expression and then quickly turn back to his lunch with a small bit of redness decorating his face. When asked, the boy simply said that he had no idea what the others were talking about and leave in a hurry.

What Hayner was never going to tell anyone, was that he was jealous. Now, Hayner had always been something of a rebel. Every once in a while he would be sort of ashamed to have befriended three of the preppiest kids in his class and their even preppier cousins. He would see Seifer and his gang in all their rebellious glory and feel a twinge of jealousy. And then there was _her_. The way she was always hanging out with Seifer pissed him off. He just knew that she deserved so much better than…_him_. To Hayner, Seifer was everything not deserving of Fuu. She was quiet, he was obnoxiously loud; she was pretty, Seifer deserved a girl with a pig face; Fuu was smart, whereas Seifer mooched off of her homework everyday. The list went on and on in his head. That was why the blond would find himself unconsciously trying to impress her. Whether it was somehow making Seifer upset or just talking louder whenever she was nearby, he was always trying to catch her attention. Sometimes his efforts were rewarded with a glance in his direction or, if he was lucky, a small giggle from her. On those days, Hayner would be in such a good mood that his friends didn't know what to do with him. It would be days like those that he found himself lying on his bed after school, thinking about how he so badly wanted things to be different between. If only Seifer would get out of the way, then everything he wanted would be so easy to get. If only...

* * *

and there we have it! there might be some more later that connect to this one, so if you read onto later posts in this conglomeration, keep this pairing in mind because it will come back to haunt you. hope you enjoyed it! please review, this is my first story so please let me know how it is! thank you! arigato! 


	2. DemyxXShalua

So this pairing is Shalua (from Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus) x Demyx (from Kingdom Hearts II). It is a crack pairing. R&R people!

Disclaimer: As obvious as it is, I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the Final Fantasy Games.

"You're an idiot," Shalua said as bent down to see how bad Demyx's bruise was.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I can't believe I'm here with you!"

"I swear that this lamppost wasn't here before!" Demyx yelled out in defense as he rubbed his head. Shalua shook her head. How did this happen, especially at Christmas time? Oh right. She and Demyx had been walking peacefully through the town and were enjoying the wonderful sights that the snow had left them. Things were going fine 'till Demyx looked at his watch and said that if they hurried, they could catch the movie special that was on TV. Of course, the sidewalks had ice on them and Demyx being Demyx slipped and went straight into the lamppost.

"That lamppost has been there since the light bulb was invented," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I blame it on the ice!" Demyx replied back, still rubbing his head.

"You were running. Is it any wonder that you slipped?"

"We were gonna miss the movie!"

"One that you were already recording," she sighed. Seriously, why was he such an idiot?

"If we hurry, we can still catch it!" If it weren't for the huge bump on his head, she would have smacked him hard.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place since its closer," she said as she offered him a hand.

"Can we watch the movie over there?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Can I bring Buddy along?" he asked. She froze in fear. She hated rodents more than anything else in this world. It was ironic really, seeing when she is doing her police work, it usually led her down to the sewers. She preferred to call it Rodent's hell.

"There is no way in hell or heaven you are bringing that disgusting little thing!" she yelled at him, causing him to jump back in fear. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Oh no, hell no! You are not going to cry Demyx!" Too late. Waterfalls were now pouring out from his eyes. "Damn it, Demyx! Fine, you can bring Buddy…"

"Yay!" he exclaimed as Buddy, the hamster, appeared out of his hood. Shalua just stared in shock. How had he managed to bring that thing without her noticing? "What?" he asked innocently.

"Demyx, has Buddy been with us this whole time?"

"…Maybe."

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, we need to do something about that bruise and that bump." They walked for a couple of blocks and finally reached her apartment. Once entering the apartment room, Demyx put Buddy down on the floor and went into the living room to watch the movie. Shalua went into the kitchen and grabbed some medical tape and advil. She went into the living room and sat on the couch where Demyx was watching TV. Apparently, he was watching Nightmare before Christmas. It was one of her all time favorites. "I love this movie," she and Demyx said at the same time. She stared at him, looking surprised. She never expected him to like these kinds of-wait…never mind. She could imagine him watching these types of movies. He probably watched Days of Our Lives also.

"After this, you don't mind if I watch Days of Our Lives, do you?" How did she know?

"Sure whatever. Now hold still so I can wrap your head," she said as she inched closer, preparing to wrap the medical tape around his bruise and bump. He inched away from her.

"I don't like that stuff."

"What? Medical tape?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He cringed as he recalled the terrible experience he had with it. Axel thought it would be a great idea if he and Demyx would be mummies for Halloween. Demyx thought it was a great idea also, till he and Axel started trying to dress up as mummies. They decided that medical tape would be the best way to dress up, but they somehow managed to wrap themselves together and had fallen to the floor, looking like they were doing something quite intimate. Of course, Xemnas had to come in and as soon as he saw the two, he just ran out the door yelling, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THEY WERE GAY!" They were called a couple for the next few weeks. After a while, everyone believed that Axel was straight because of his obvious crush for Larxene, but as for Demyx….well he could live being called bisexual.

"I just don't," was all he said.

"Oh come on! Those things need to be covered up!"

"No!"

"Ugh, you are impossible!"

"I know," Demyx said with a smirk. Shalua just rolled her eye. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Demyx, did I ever mention to you that I had a cat?"

"Uh….no."

"Well, I do."

"Really? Could I see it?"

"Sure, I need to feed him anyway."

"I wanna feed him! What does he eat?"

"Oh all sorts of things. Fish, mice," an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Hamsters." Demyx's eyes went wide and he was immediately on the floor looking for Buddy.

"Buddy! Buddy!" he yelled, frantically looking for his little friend. Shalua took this time to jump straight onto him, causing him to land on his stomach. "Hey! Get off me!"

"Just a sec….there we go! All wrapped up!" she said with a triumphant smile as she got of Demyx's back. Demyx felt his head and could feel the medical tape around his head. He ran to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror and saw the medical tape around his forehead. He also saw it around his……

"NO!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!! MY HAIR HAS BEEN WRAPPED UP!!!!!!!" Shalua came in and looked at him with amusement.

"Oh calm down! Your hair isn't wrapped up. Part of the medical tape just got onto your hair, that's all," she said as his eyes were filling up with angry tears.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO DO THIS?" he yelled.

"No and I really don't care," she replied with a smirk.

"DAMN YOU, SHALUA!" he yelled as he lunged towards her. Shalua was more shocked than mad when he toppled onto her. She hadn't expected him to actually attack her. Nonetheless, she hadn't expected him to do anything except blow up on her. Demyx reached for her glasses but she quickly stopped him, grabbing his hand with hers.

"Don't you even dare!" Soon, they were wrestling around the whole apartment. Of course, Shalua being a cop, had the advantage and was clearly kicking Demyx's butt. In the midst of there fighting, Buddy had managed to hang up a mistletoe right above the two wrestlers. How had a hamster managed to do that? No one knows. Demyx noticed the mistletoe and had stopped his fighting. Next thing he knew, Shalua had tackled him to the floor and he was now pinned to the floor on his back with Shalua straddling him. "Ha! I win!"

"Shalua, look up." Shalua looked up and saw the dreaded thing. 'How the hell did that get up there?' she thought. She looked at Demyx for answers. He shrugged, "Buddy must've done it." She was about to argue but decided against it. After all, it was a strange world. For all she could've known, Demyx could've actually been a fairy or a pixie. 'Dear Lord!' she thought, 'I've been hanging around him for too long!' She shook her head at the thought and got and was getting ready to leave. That was until Demyx grabbed her arm and pulled her back right on top of him. She looked at him with surprise. "Shalua, I thought you always followed the law, since you are a cop," he said with a smirk.

"I do!"

"Then you know what you must do."

"Y-Yeah, I-I k-know," she stuttered. Demyx looked at her surprised. Was she blushing? His eyes locked with hers. They closed their eyes and lips started inching towards each other. They touched briefly and she quickly pulled away. Demyx put his hand around her head and brought her back, crushing her lips with his. They pulled away from the passionate kiss and stared at each other, a light blush on both their faces. She smiled. "As much as I hate rodents, I'm gonna have to thank that hamster one day."

He chuckled, "I'm going to have to give Buddy some special treats tomorrow." He inched towards her again. "But tonight, I have something very special to give you." Before she could respond, she was brought down into another passionate kiss and for once, she didn't feel like smacking him. Buddy looked at the two lovers. 'Aw…how cute!' he thought. 'Now gotta hide from that cat!'


	3. YunaXTidus

Not a crack pairing this time! OO Yeah I know, surprise surprise! Anyway, R&R people!

Warning: Heavy T rating

"We should probably clean up," Tidus said as Yuna laid by his side.

"Probably," she said as she snuggled closer to his bare chest. "But do we really want to?"

He chuckled. "No, not really." He played the events through his head. It had started out as her saying that she was bored and that he should have thought of something better for her birthday than to watch a stupid movie. He then replied saying that if she was bored than she should get something to eat. So she got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a big bowl of ice cream and a can of whipped cream.

As she started to pour the whipped cream out of the can, something just snapped within Tidus. He took the can from her grasp and started to pour it on her head. Reacting to this, she dumped the ice cream on his head and the fight began. Eventually, they both ended up knocking things over in the living room and breaking stuff.

Now here they were, both sprawled on the living room floor, breathing heavily, covered in whipped cream and ice cream. Tidus' shirt had somehow gotten off in the process while Yuna's looked like it was in the process of coming off. "We're gonna have to get up eventually and clean this up, you know?"

"I know," she sighed. "But are we even done yet?" The mischievous glint in her eyes was coming back. He pondered for a moment and shook his head. He wasn't going to stop yet, seeing as this was probably going to be the best sex of his life. She giggled as he pulled her on top of him.

"Happy Birthday, Yuna," he said quietly and the game had started once again.


	4. SoraXShelinda

**This one pretty much equals, ultimate crack...just so ya know. it's sora...shelinda. that's right, shelinda, from ffx, the one with the weird hat? yup. dont ask, just read, and review!**

* * *

Sora waited with baited anticipation as the math tests were slowly passed out. He watched as Hayner received his and let out a muffled yell of frustration that sounded like a mix between some German word and curse. The teacher raised an eyebrow in warning before moving on to the other students. Pence just grinned in acceptance as he got his. Sora had a bit of difficulty telling how Vivi felt about his test, it was impossible to see what kind of expression the boy had on his face, mostly because it was impossible to see the forest dweller's face. Roxas simply rolled his eyes and turned the paper over, refusing to show its front to anyone who asked. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ms. Trepe stood next to Sora's desk holding a sheet of paper with red marks easily visible through the back. 

"I'm disappointed" she began with a frown on her youthful face, "I always thought you were better at this subject." Sora held his breath as the paper made its way into his grasp. Chancing a look at the large red letter printed at the top of the sheet he grinned. D plus. Perfect.

* * *

It was later in the day that Sora actually got a chance to show his grade to his friends. It was the three of them, Sora, Pence, and Vivi, huddled around one of the tables in the librarydiscussing such important matters as whether to join the math club or not. 

"Oh yeah!" the brunette suddenly whispered as loudly as he could. Reaching down, he began shuffling through his backpack. His two friends almost missed the muffled, "math test!" that was thrown out to explain the random enthusiasm. Brining out the slightly crumpled paper with a flourish, Sora set it face down on the table. He looked meaningfully at the other two who nodded back at him before finally flipping it over.

"A D plus?!" Pence exclaimed, "You did worse than Hayner! I mean, he at least got a C minus!" Sora once again grinned.

"That just makes it even better."

"Better? Sora, I don't understand." Vivi said timidly. Sora took on a look of pure rapture while he replied.

"It _means_, that my mom's going to make the tutor stay for a whole extra hour today!"

"Ah, the tutor. It must be some senior girl, am I right?" Pence said sneakily.

"Er…not exactly?" At his rotund friend's raised eyebrow he continued. "She uh, well…how to explain this. …Shelinda?" He shrugged. He looked at his friends' horrified faces uneasily. "…what?"

* * *

Sora sat on the couch willing the doorbell to ring. It felt like hours had passed since he had gotten home from school, when in reality it had only been about 40 minutes. _5 more minutes_, the young brunette thought to himself, _Will this torment ever end!_ He sunk lower into the cushion in utter despair. _Shelinda save me!_

A little ditty rang its way through the house, signaling the arrival of a person. Sora gasped, nervousness suddenly making itself known by causing his stomach to clench. He flew off of the couch and all but sprinted to the door before anyone else could so much as look at it. He fumbled with the door knob for a few seconds before throwing it open, finding himself face to face with the woman he had been waiting for all day.

"Good afternoon Sora!"

"H-hey!" He stuttered, all sense of coherency gone with her arrival. They stood in the doorway in an awkward silence before the boy's mother's voice was heard telling Sora to invite Shelinda inside. "Oh! Uh, right, would you, ah, come in?" He grinned uneasily as she laughed slightly and came inside.

"Shall we get started on your math then?" She asked. Sora nodded enthusiastically, causing her to laugh again. They sat down at a table in the living room, Sora inconspicuously trying to scoot his chair closer to the young woman's. "I remember you saying that you had a test recently? How did it go?"

"Better than last time!" the high school boy beamed as he got out his latest failure.

"D plus? Good job, that is much better than the last test!" If possible, Sora's grin got wider. "Now, let's see where you went wrong, shall we?" The young boy's eyes became wide as saucers and his cheeks burned bright red as Shelinda delicately leaned over his shoulder and began pointing out his mistakes, one hand resting on Sora's shoulder.

* * *

Two boys watched with horror the scene unfolding in Sora's living room. Pence had come rushing towards Hayner and Roxas after school telling them about Sora and his 'tutor' and the two friends had decided that some friendly intervention was needed for Roxas' sorely confused cousin. That was why they were presently sitting in the bushes near the window of Sora's house. Upon seeing Shelinda enter and the brunette's reaction to it, Hayner dropped the binoculars he was holding. He looked like he was about to be violently ill. 

"I can't do this…"

"Uh, Hayner?" Roxas asked, confused.

"It's too gross! I just…ugh, no!" The blond exclaimed.

"It's not like she's ugly or anything…it's not _that_ bad."

"But do you realize that Shelinda is at _least_ 15 years older than him?! She's got to be in her thirties by now!" Roxas' jaw dropped at that statement. His face went from surprised to horrified and in a matter of seconds had also dropped his binoculars and began retreating from the bush. "My point exactly." Hayner said while following close behind.

* * *

**a few notes: Ms. Trepe, for those of you who dont know, is Quistis from ffviii. And when i say that vivi is a forest dweller? well see this is sortof AU considering the pairing obviously, so we're just going to pretend that all the non human types live in the forest, like freya, quena quen, khimari...they have a little village in the woods not connected to town and vivi lives with them. alright? so i hope you guys got a kick out of that one...please review so i can know how im doing! thanks!**


	5. AxelXLarxene

So I still need reviews! Come on people! Anyways, this is a Larxene x Axel Pairing, so it's not a crack pairing! Anyway, heavy T-rating because of language and implied stuff. Also, still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

"You are such a jerk!" Larxene yelled as she slapped Axel on his face. Her vision started to fog up. Did his words really affect her that much? She ran to the other side of the club, refusing to even look back at him.

&&&&&&&&

Axel felt the part of his cheek where Larxene has just slapped him. He didn't really mean the things he said. He was just teasing her when he told her that she couldn't attract a single guy in the bar. Did she really take that to heart? 'Great,' he thought. 'I'm gonna have to apologize to her now.'

&&&&&&&&

Larxene stormed angrily through the club. 'That jerk! I'll show him! I can TO attract a guy!' Sighing, she found an empty spot at the bar and sat down. "What can I get for you, cutie?" The bartender asked. Larxene smirked. A guy had called her a cutie. It was a start.

"A martini, please?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Sure thing!" The bartender got her drink and Larxene slowly drank it, taking note of the bartender's reaction. "So you come here often?"

"No..." she said quietly. "I want to come here more often though. The fact is that no one dances with me here."

"Really?" the bartender seemed surprised. Larxene nodded her head. "Well then, as soon as this shift is over, I'm just gonna have to join you on the dance floor. 'Till then, don't disappear on me, cutie!" The bartender went back to his worked and Larxene smirked. 'Perfect,' she thought.

&&&&&&&&

Axel grunted angrily as he tried to walk through mobs of people on the dance floor. 'Where on earth could she have gone?' he thought as he just broke through a couple. "Sorry," he apologized as the couple stared at him angrily. He continued to barge his way through the dance floor until his eyes finally caught the young blonde he was looking for. Except she was dancing (quite intimately) with someone else. Axel started to get angry. 'Wait...why am I getting angry over Larxene? I don't care about her...do I?' Her dancing had gotten a little more intimate with the man she was with and Axel had gotten the strange desire to pummel him in the face. The guy's arms went around her waist and he whispered something in her ears, which she giggled to. This got Axel to clench his fists. What were they giggling about? More so why was this guy dancing with Larxene? The dancing had even gotten more intimate and Axel couldn't take it any longer. He marched towards the couple.

&&&&&&&&

Larxene had noticed that Axel was glaring at them. She was quite happy with the result of dancing with Reno (the bartender's name as she found it). Sure, she might be taking things a little too far with the way she's dancing but Axel's expression was worth it. She turned around so she was facing Reno and danced a little more intimate. She was too engulfed with the music and the dancing that she didn't hear Axel come up behind her. And she definitely did not expect him to grab her harshly and out of Reno's grasp. "Hope you don't mind me for interfering," Axel said threatingly to Reno.

"Actually, yeah I do. Can't you see that we were dancing?"

"DANCING OR HAVING SEX ON THE DANCE FLOOR?" Axel roared through the music. A couple of the other couples dancing turned their heads around to see the commotion going on.

"Axel...chill out," Larxene said quietly, surprised at how angry Axel was getting. He grunted and pulled Larxene through the crowd and away from Reno. Larxene sent an apologetic look to Reno as he shrugged and went back to his work. As soon as Reno came out of sight, Larxene pulled her arm away from Axel. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled. "I was having fun!"

"Fun whoring to that man?" Axel replied. "Didn't think you were that kind of woman, Larxene."

"You..." Larxene could feel the tears coming clouding her vision again. "You bastard!" she cried and ran out the club. She couldn't handle this anymore and was going home. Axel sighed and sat down in the booth he was previously in. His friend, Demyx, had witnessed the whole thing.

"You are a bastard, you know?" Demyx said as he took a little sip of his drink. "You shouldn't have said that."

"You think?" He said angrily before walking out of the club also to chase after her.

&&&&&&&&&

Larxene rubbed her arms, trying to generate some warmth as she walked through the chilly streets. 'Why is Axel such a bastard to me?' she thought bitterly. She knew that the way she was dancing was somewhat suggestive but that gave him no right to yell at her like that. "Larxene! Wait up!" a familiar voice called out. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just what I needed.' She stopped and turned around to see Axel running towards her. He caught up with her and took a moment to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Larxene asked bitterly. "Do you want to make fun of me even more?"

"No..." Axel said as he finally caught his breath. "I wanted to apologize."

"Ha! Apologize! You? To me? I don't think that could ever happen in a million years!" she yelled and turned around to proceed on walking home. That is until Axel grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and go straight into his chest. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No," Axel said and then pinned her against the nearest wall. She looked at him straight in the eye, gritting her teeth, and was about to yell something until Axel's lips came crushing down on her's. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to smack him. Axel, being one step ahead, grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head. Eventually she gave into the kiss and closed her eyes. Axel took this to his advantage and let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her form closer to his. Larxene's now freed hands buried themselves in his hair, in hopes of pressing his lips even closer to her's. Unfortunately, air was needed and the kiss had to be broken. They both gasped for air, breathing heavily, eyes locked into one another. Axel was the first to react by grasping her hand and leading her back to the home of the Organization XIII. It was safe to say that they would not be seen for the rest of the night.


	6. DemyxXShalua2:Falling

Another short! Yay! So this another Shalua x Demyx one! This is also posted on the lj community finalfantasized (which you all should join!). In fact, all of the previous chapters are post there. So go there and join! Alright, I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on!"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"It's insane!"

"It'll be fun!"

"This," Demyx yells as he points off the bridge, "is fun?"

"Yes!" Shalua yells back.

"You call this 'fun'?"

"What would you call it?"

"Murder!" He wondered how on earth had he gotten into this mess. Why was he standing on the edge of bridge? He looks at Shalua. There was his reason. Instead of going through the park and reading a book, she decided that it was time for a change and had managed to drag him into bungee jumping with her. Of course, the simple task would have been done earlier but if Demyx had had a choice, he'd rather be sitting at home and watching TV than causing his own death. "No way I'm doing this!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"No it won't!"

"What are you, chicken?"

"No!"

"Then let's jump and do this thing!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I said so!"

"Since when were you the boss?"

"Since when did you have control over me?"

"Since now!"

"I can say the same thing for you!"

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with. You're making this less exciteable."

"Good, maybe you'll get bored and leave. That's when I plan to leave also!"

"So why don't you leave right now?"

Good question, he thought, Why hadn't he left? He looked at her again and many reasons came through his mind: Because he'll never hear the end of it from her, Because deep down he actually kinda wanted to this, Because he has feelings for her and that's why he came here with her in the first place, Because he liked the thought of them hanging upside down, side to side, just them...together... "Because..."

"Because what?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Fine then."

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun if I did it by myself!"

He rolled his eyes, "So you chose me, specifically?"

She sighed then smirked, having an idea coming into her mind. "Yes Demyx just you specifically."

"Huh?"

"You wanna know why?" She smirked as she walked towards him, somewhat seductively. Demyx wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the answer. Part of him was screaming yes as the other part of him was screaming no. All he managed to do was gulp. Shalua came in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. 'He's actually pretty well built,' she thought with a blush. "Because," she whispered slowly into his ear and smiled as he shuddered. "Because," she whispered again, "I-" her hands went around his neck, "really-" her lips went lower towards his neck "like you," and with that said, she nibbled on his neck slightly and loved the pleasured moan he gave. She smirked and clung onto him tightly and pushed herself and him off the bridge, with nothing of safety precautions but the cord tied to their legs.

Demyx couldn't register anything for awhile until he realized that he was falling and that Shalua had (not that he minds) distracted him. And the one thing that came out of his mouth was this: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK" Shalua squealed in delight as both of them fell. Eventually the falling had ceased and the cord bounced them a little before they were fully settled, suspended in the air, hanging upside down. She opened her eyes to see Demyx's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. His hair looked strange, considering that he was hanging upside down with her and his eyes were wide with fear. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"What...the...hell..." he finally managed to get out. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it!"

"What are you referring to? How you seduced me just a few moments ago? Or the actual fall?"

"Hm," She pondered for a moment before finally putting a cheesy smile on and said, "Both."

Demyx chuckled. "Actually...yeah I did enjoy it actually." He looked at Shalua as she stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "And you know what else I'd enjoy? This!" Before she could comprehend what was going on, she felt Demyx's mouth on hers. And she kissed back, enjoying it also. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her but decided to blame it on gravity for the feeling of blood all rushing into her head and also the feeling for falling for him.

No pun intended in the last sentence. I didn't mean it to happen like that. Anyways, I figured it would be cute to write another short story on this couple so that's what happened. Let me know what you guys think.


	7. YuffieXSquall

So, this one is extraordinarily short compared to the others. But hey, it's a vignette. A few things to note, Squall and Leon are separate! I did that because the kingdom hearts leon is so different from regular squall that i had to just make them twins. Because it would make sense. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuffie had always loved bad boys, and everyone knew it. That was why they were all so surprised when she and Leon had gotten together. That was also why she found herself feeling attracted to Squall whenever the darker man came to visit. And she didn't exactly keep these feelings a secret. The young ninja would always be by his side, flirting shamelessly with him under the guise of trying to get him to talk or laugh. She knew she wasn't going unnoticed. Every once in a while, she would catch Squall staring intensely at her from where he stood brooding against the wall, or sometimes she would even see him biting the inside of his cheek when she would purposely lick her lips seductively at him. It was obvious that Leon wasn't blind to all of these interactions. He would always hover nearby when she was talking to his brother and if the girl started getting too close to the darker man, Leon was always sure to intervene. Not to mention that the kisses the two of them shared were always the most passionate after Squall had been around. It was as though Leon were trying to prove that she was his and that his brother wasn't going to take her away from him. Maybe that was why Yuffie loved it when Squall came over so much. Maybe it wasn't for the darker man at all, maybe she just craves the times when Leon wants her and makes her want him. Those are, after all, the best days there are.

* * *

Hope you liked it despite its shortness! please please please review!!! i've got at least 103 hits, 7 chapters, and no reviews. I'm getting discouraged...do you guys not like them? I'd like to know what you think! Please review! 


	8. FuuXSeiferXOllette

So this one; thought up whilst listening to Survivor! Hey, i was inspired, shouldnt matter where it comes from...right? ehe...So it's FuuXSeifer and SeiferXOllette...kindof a love triangle angst thing. Please enjoy, and review when you're done!

* * *

Fuu glared down at her tray of food as she walked into the cafeteria. She looked over to where all of her friends were sitting and bit her lip. Rai glanced at her sympathetically before sitting down in his normal place across from Seifer. The blond however refused to even glance in her direction. She stared at him for a few moments, a burning sensation making itself known behind her eyes as the pressure built up. Just seeing him sitting there hurt; like something was keeping her heart from beating properly. The memories were too fresh, too painful.

**Flashback**

The silver haired girl stormed through the parking lot of the school. She had overheard Rai saying something about Seifer and Ollette getting a little too close during a science lab and she was pissed to say the least. The so called leader of their group and Fuu had been going out for a while now, without the knowledge of Rai of course, and to start being friendly with another girl, Ollette no less, was not something that she was going to tolerate.

Reaching the area behind the gym she froze. Voices could be heard from behind the large tree that was back there. A girl giggled softly at something that the boy she was with said. Fuu couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't possibly be Seifer, could it? Seifer liked Fuu, right? Stepping softly so as not to be discovered, the red eyed girl slowly made her way to a place where she could better see the people talking. Sure enough, Seifer was reclining against the tree, Ollette sitting a little too close for comfort in Fuu's opinion. The brunette giggled again and something snapped in the other girl. She clenched her fists and came closer, making sure that they knew she was there.

"Fuu?" He dared to call her by that ridiculous nickname he had given her when they were still in kindergarten and couldn't pronounce her name correctly. She was so upset that her vision began to blur and she wasn't exactly sure why. She wasn't going to cry, was she?

"I…" She began. There were so many things she could say right now. But the one thing stood out more than anything else. "I hate you!" Turning quickly, she began to run; away from Seifer and his new girlfriend, away from that tree, from everything that could hurt her.

She missed Seifer's jaw dropping at her words. It was the most that he had ever heard her speak at once.

**End Flashback**

Tearing her eyes away from the boy bringing all of this back, Fuu began searching for another place to sit. All of the tables were crowded with people; every once in a while she spotted a place, but she either didn't know the person she would be sitting next to, or she hated them passionately and there was no way she was going to go anywhere near them. One table though, was a distinct possibility, and the red eyed girl walked purposefully over to it.

Slamming her tray down onto the table, Fuu sat down next to Hayner and Roxas who were seemingly having a heated discussion before she sat down. Roxas just looked at her bewilderedly while poor Hayner blanched so much that he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Is there…a reason you're here Fuu?" Roxas asked.

"Lunch." She stated in her usual one word form. "Mind?"

"N-not at all!" Hayner said excitedly. Roxas just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. She smirked at the stammering boy and began on her lunch. She glanced over to her old table and felt an immeasurable amount of pride at Seifer's shocked expression. She made sure to make a show of enjoying Hayner's chattering and even said a few words to him. She grinned, _this wasn't so bad_, she thought.

* * *

If you read the first of the vingnettes in this story, you'll understand why Hayner's excited...So please review! how many times do i have to say it? My self esteem is threatening me to remove the whole thing from this place if no one bother's to care about it! so please! save a girl's self esteem, her stories, and her cracked out pairings, they need you, to review! 


	9. EdeaXXemnas

Yet another crack pairing by me! This one is Xemnas Edea (for those of you who dont know, Edea is one of the evil ladies in ffviii) I'm going to use the model of her that doesnt have her hair up in that absurd head piece. Its a cool head piece, but absurd all the same. Enough of me rambling! On with the short!

* * *

Xemnas rubbed his temples while glaring thoughtfully at the papers stacked in front of him. It was times like these that he regretted becoming a judge. Especially for a town like this. The worst crime that was ever committed was maybe a robbery or two and those were easy to deal with. The rest of the time all that was left to do for someone in his position was fill out useless paperwork about only Sephiroth knew what. It really wasn't helping that Demyx had decided to practice his sitar, while singing mind you, in the room next door. Heaving a frustrated sigh and pushing up his reading glasses, the judge tried once again to concentrate. A pair of slender hands gently massaging his shoulders quickly put an end to that.

"You seem…tense." A soft voice purred into man's ear. Black hair cascaded down his upper body as the woman behind him slowly wrapped her pale arms around him. Xemnas craned his neck in attempt to see the face of the person speaking to him.

"Are you surprised? Reeve just can't seem to stop rambling once he gets on a roll." He growled against a silky cheek. Edea giggled at the warm breath that tickled her skin. She trailed her fingers up the black coat that Xemnas always wore, past his neck and chin and began removing his glasses.

"Why don't you take a break then?" Bringing up a hand to stall the black haired woman's movements, the young man shook his head. She chuckled slightly, "You'll enjoy it…I promise." Edea teased.

"If only, but you know I can't just leave this for later. I'll never do it." Xemnas laughed and readjusted his reading glasses. The woman stood gracefully and sighed.

"I'll be back later then. Enjoy your…reading." The white haired man watched her silently glide out of the room. His eyes lingered on the last place she and been standing for a few seconds longer than anticipated before he went back to dealing with Reeve. Bringing the papers up near to his face, Xemnas tried unsuccessfully to block out both Deymx's music and the woman that clawed at his attention even when she wasn't in the room.

**something of a time skip**

The only sound that announced Edea's presence was the soft click of the door as she locked it behind her. Xemnas carefully furled a corner of the paper that was blocking his view down until one eye could be seen from behind the black and white pages of the report. One slender eyebrow raised. It was obvious that the ebony haired woman had planned this. She had donned one of the lacy corsets and the sheer black pants that he had bought her for her birthday.

"I told you that you would enjoy it…" Edea said, eyeing her prey in an almost feline-like way. Xemnas smirked. Reeve could wait.

* * *

So there you have it! Pretty short, i hope i did it justice! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it -is- a strange pairing. If you did like it however, please review! 


End file.
